


The Flames of Lust

by VolatileLemons



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Consent, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatileLemons/pseuds/VolatileLemons
Summary: Junia the Vestal is sure she's going to die, and dosen't want to die a virgin.





	The Flames of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I was bored and decided to write more smut, I'm sure this one shall become an ongoing series, thanks again to the peeps on Discord who convinced me to jump down this rabbit hole.

A spark, into kindling, followed by a blaze. “We are the flame!” Said a weary Reynauld to his compatriots around the campfire, the crusader barely able to stand, but trying to make some kind of rousing speech to his equally bruised and battered allies. Things were going terribly, they entered the Ruins hours ago, and beheld only terrible sights, they collected a vast amount of gold, but it does no good to them down here, all it does now is weigh them down. Thankfully nobody has died, yet, but nobody was in fighting shape, and some were in highly questionable mental states, Reynauld finished his speech, a string of words nobody around the fire paid almost any attention to as they ate the last of the food they had on hand, causing spirits to drop even further.

The party grunted in a vague acknowledgement as Reynauld sat by the fire, going about their own tasks in a somber, apathetic fashion, Dismas starting to clean out his pistol, while Junia sat cross legged in a corner chanting, Paracelsus muttered under her breath, staring into the flames.

An hour passed as the four more or less tried to keep themselves occupied and think about anything except their direness of their situation, Junia looked over at Dismas, who seemed to be the least somber of the bunch, cleaning the barrel of his pistol. She scooted over across the cold stone floor to him, hovering her hand above his shoulder. 

“Hey there… Have you considered that we might not make it out of this place?”

Dismas pulled down the bandana covering his mouth to talk more easily. “How could I not? And before you ask, no I am not interested in paying penance just because I might not see the light of day again. I will steady along the course I’ve set out, no matter bleak it seems.” He replies, without even turning the face the vestal.

"Actually I um… That wasn’t what I was going to ask of you.” She places her hand on his shoulder, moving a little closer to him so their sides were nearly touching. “I couldn’t stop thinking about this during my chants, I don’t think we’re going to get out of here, and I have no desire to die a virgin. I’ve thought about it, and I want you to take it from me.”

Dismas stops completely, looking around the room they’ve set up camp in, noting that Reynauld is fast asleep on his bedroll, and their plague doctor seems to have nodded off while still staring into the fire. “Are you sure? We’re not certain we will die here and, I think if we do live you’d regret this decision.”

“I don’t care! I refuse to die like this… if the gods condemn me for this and damn to the flaming pits of Hell so be it.”

The highwayman stares at her for a moment, looking into her eyes, his gaze trailing down her body, realising her rather… attractive physical features, even with the bulky robes and armor he now took notice of her somewhat busty figure, wondering what else might lie below her religious garb. He never even considered something like this happening, not with her, and after a moment found his words as a smile crept across his face.

“Okay then, color me convinced. If you are certain then I’ll take your virginity as you wish, how do yo-” Junia cut Dismas off, moving in on him with rather shocking speed, planting a kiss on his lips. He blinked once, processing what’s currently happening before grabbing her by the shoulders, pushing her back. It took every ounce of will not to go right back in, to feel her soft lips against his again, but he needed to figure out what was happening first.

“Did just… Kiss me?”

“Yes, what else would you call that?”

“I just um… Fuck it.”

Throwing his thoughts to the wind, Dismas wrapped his arms around Junia and pulled her against him, uncinching the back of her breastplate as his lust built. She responded by backing up just enough to pull the piece of armor off, tossing it aside and embracing Dismas, holding him against her tight. He leaned forward onto her, until she way lying on her back with him on top, moving one of his hands over to take hold of one of her breasts, squeezing gently, provoking a soft moan to escape her lips. Dismas pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, stripping off his bandana completely and tossing it aside, diving back to Junia’s lips and pressing his to hers again, gently pushing his tongue into her mouth, which she accepted gladly, exchanging her tongue with his as the swished back and forth into each other’s mouths.

The two lie there for a while, embracing and kissing for what seems like an eternity, before Junia slips her hand down in between the two of them, in between Dismas’s legs, lightly rubbing his stiffening member. He takes definite notice to what she’s doing, pulling off his pants and letting his cock jump free. Junia eagerly grabs his solid length with a light grip, softly stroking it. Dismas grunts in approval, her hands being surprisingly soft as she gently pumps his shaft, rolling over so Junia is on top as she ever so slowly moves her body down his. 

As she moves down, Junia gently rolls Dismas’s shirt up, lightly kissing his stomach, moving down further until her head is right in between his thighs. Dismas smiles down at her, propping himself up so he can see her better. “Damn, you don’t act like you’re new to this…” Junia winks at him and softly licks his shaft, going all the way up to the tip and taking it in her mouth. Dismas moans feeling her warm mouth enveloping the tip of his cock, slowly, she takes a little bit more into her mouth, going down just a little before pulling back, then repeating, taking the slightest bit more in each time she goes down, moving at a teasingly slow pace. Dismas can’t help but respond by bucking his hips the slightest amount, trying to hold back for her sake but not able to keep completely still. Junia smiles and moves her tongue around Dismas’s cock to add a little more pleasure as she moves up and down his shaft ever so slowly.

Eventually Dismas reaches her throat, but Junia doesn't back down, pushing her head down onto him even further until she manages to fit his entire member in, and then she pulls back, going back down with a little less effort. Dismas moans, still surprised to be getting something this good from someone he saw as so pure, muttering about how amazing she is at this. He winces as she keeps deepthroating him, knowing what’s coming, stammering but unable to properly warn the Vestal before shooting a huge load of cum into her mouth. She swallows it down without a second thought as it just keeps coming until finally he stops, panting from his rather intense orgasm as Junia pulls away from him to catch her own breath.

“Sorry, I tried to warn you but I couldn’t find the words.” 

“Don’t worry about it, I enjoyed it. I hope you’re not completely spent though… because I still want a little more.”

Junia reclined all the way until she was nearly flat on her back, pulling up her robes to reveal just how wet she was, her eyes full of lust as she looked over at Dismas, whose cock was already stiffening once more from the mere sight.

“Are you kidding? It’s been quite some time since I’ve had a chance like this and… you’re quite fetching to the eyes.”

Dismas crawled forward onto her as she pulled her robes up even further, not minding the coldness of the stone floor when she had the warmth of Dismas right there. He lined his once again fully erect member to her pussy, looking at her as he prodded her entrance with the tip. She nodded to him and he slowly pushed into her, moaning at the feeling of her warm insides squeezing around his cock. Junia moaned as he penetrated her, gasping for air, not expecting this to feel quite so good.

“F-fuck… you’re better than I would have ever imagined.” Dismas said, still pushing in slowly until his cock was buried in her as far as it would go. Now that he had a chance to control the pace, Dismas thrust into her proudly, with just a little force as not to hurt her, going at a medium pace and thrusting all the way in every time, letting her feel his entire length inside her. After getting used to having it thrusting in and out of her at this pace, Junia became even more overwhelmed with pleasure as she removed her robe fully, fully exposing her rather buxom form to Dismas, who gladly moved his hand up to grasp and squeeze one of her breasts, feeling the softness and fullness of them as he continued to push into her grunting with some effort as he does so.

Moments later Dismas was already feeling a second wave of his seed coming on, ready to burst inside the vestal. He tried to hold it in as long as he could, until his force of will failed him, and he flooded Junia’s most holy of places with his cum, his arms and legs shaking as he tried to avoid collapsing onto her.

“That was… incredible Dismas, I can’t believe this is what I’ve been missing out on all along.”

Junia said while trying to catch her breath, Dismas eased on top of her, pulling out and letting his cum flow out of her onto the floor below. The two then spent quite some time lying there in each other’s arms, enjoying the post coital embrace.

After at least half an hour of them lying there in each other’s arms, Junia speaks up. 

“I’ve made up my mind, we have to leave this place alive. Because there is absolutely no way I am going to die after learning how amazing this is.”

“I’d have to agree, being with you was, quite incredible. It would be a shame if it only happened once and we died.”

Dismas went and retrieved the blanket from his bag, lying back down with Junia and draping the blanket over them.

“How about we spend the whole night together huh?”

With that he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep with the vestal.


End file.
